islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 18
The eighteenth season of the television series will begin airing on August 25th 2014 in the UK and on October 17th 2014 in the US. It will contain twenty-six episodes. Like the seventeenth season, five episodes were released on DVD in the USA before airing on television. Episodes #Not So Slow Coaches #Flatbeds of Fear #Disapearing Diesels #Thomas the Quarry Engine #Old Reliable Edward #Toad's Adventure #Signals Crossed #Duck in the Water #Duck and the Slip Coaches #Thomas and the Emergency Cable #Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger #Marion and the Pipe #Missing Gator #No Steam Without Coal #Spencer's VIP #Toad's Bright Idea Characters *Thomas Trivia * This season marked the last of a few things: ** The last season to have Ben Small and Martin Sherman as part of the voice to date. John Hasler and Joseph May took over the role of Thomas for their respective dubs in The Adventure Begins, Christopher Ragland took over the role of Percy in the US and the Troublesome Trucks in both the UK and US, Rob Rackstraw took over the role of Toby in the UK, David Menkin took over the role of Stanley in the US, Kerry Shale took over the roles of Diesel in the US and Flynn in both the UK and US, Steven Kynman takes over the role for Charlie and Hasler took over the role of Rheneas. To date, it is currently unknown who will voice, Ferdinand in the UK, and Owen in both the US and the UK. ** The last season to have Sir Topham Hatt and James voiced by Kerry Shale in the US to date. Keith Wickham and Rob Rackstraw took over the respective roles beginning in The Adventure Begins. * This season also marks the first several things: ** Henrietta gains a face for the first time in the television series. ** The first season to have Tim Whitnall, Olivia Colman, Clive Mantle, Maggie Ollerenshaw, Joe Mills, Tom Stourton, and Robert Wilfort as part of the voice cast. ** The first season where the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre and Henry's Tunnel did not appear in any episodes since The Rescue Centre was introduced in the 2010 special, Misty Island Rescue and Henry's Tunnel was introduced in the 1984 season, the first season. ** This is the first season where Flynn and Butch did not appear in any episodes since their introduction since Butch was introduced in the 1998 season, the fifth season and Flynn was introduced in the 2011 season, the fifteenth season and the second season not to feature Bash, Dash and Misty Island since their introduced in the 2010 special, Misty Island Rescue. ** The first season where Diesel 10 did not appear in every episodes since his introduction since he was introduced in the 2000 special, Thomas and the Magic Railroad ** This was also the first season where Whiff, Ferdinand, 'Arry, Bert, Norman, Winston, Kevin, Sir Handel and Merrick do not have any speaking roles in every episodes and the second season where Belle and Rosie do not have a speaking role in every episodes since their introduction * The US narrations of Spencer's VIP and Toad's Bright Idea are only shown on television, not released on US Home Media Releases, to date, not released on any form yet. * The AUS narrations are only shown on television and not relased on AUS Home Media Releases, to date, not released on any form yet: ** Signals Crossed ** Thomas and the Emergency Cable ** Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger ** Marion and the Pipe ** No Steam Without Coal ** Spencer's VIP ** Toad's Bright Idda